Lollipop
by addicted.strawberries
Summary: She was only eating a lollipop. What is going on in that alien mind of her boyfriend for him to stare at her like that? (one-shot)


**A/N: Made a short drabble about a lollipop because Usui often has one inside his mouth while giving Misaki a (blank) look. Funny how imagination works sometimes, eh?**

 **This one has a sexual innuendo in it but it's not enough to raise the rating to M (awww's disappointedly). But I hope you enjoy this one! ;)**

 **Leave me some thoughts in your reviews?**

* * *

 ** _LOLLIPOP_**

* * *

For some reason, Ayuzawa Misaki suddenly felt uncomfortable.

She took out the lollipop stuck between her lips, making a popping sound. She glanced at her right, taking a look at Usui Takumi, the Resident Student Council Outsider.

He was looking at her, alright.

But this time, it was weirder than usual.

She was used to his constant stares from time to time, especially when they were alone. But they were not this time... which makes it unnerving for Misaki.

The student council members were in the middle of their tasks, with Misaki overlooking the progress. The annual school festival was nearing and they have a lot of deadlines to make. People were walking to and fro in front of her as they passed designated files from one committee head to the other; Misaki gave her instructions just a moment ago and she watched from her seat as the process of accomplishing them unfold before her.

Unlike Usui's usual blank gazes at her, this one was quite different; he was in a state of wonder, it seems, based on the expression he's displaying right now.

She felt her eyebrow twitching and faked a cough, before slipping the lollipop back into her mouth, making a schwooping sound this time.

 _What the fuck is wrong with this guy?_

She parted her lips a bit and swirled her tongue around the small red sugary sphere situated at the top of the white stick.

 _Maybe he wants one?_

It was a probable reason as to why he was staring at her intently, ever since she popped the candy into her mouth.

She recalled the number of times she had seen him with a lollipop stuck inside his cheek... she wasn't sure, but there were several moments when she saw him with one.

Coming to the conclusion that he just really liked lollipops enough to (enviously?) stare at her, she rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to the job at hand. The small jump her shoulders made when she turned to find Yukimura across her, with a pile of papers on his arms, showed that her concentration was somewhere else beforehand.

"It's done, Kaichou!" he reported to her with the enthusiasm and relief that they can finally go home.

"That was fast." Misaki raised a questioning brow at this and took a look at the files held in front of her.

Surprisingly enough, the committee heads did a satisfactory job with the tasks given to them, maybe more than satisfactory actually, with her standards.

She nodded her head in agreement and waved her hand to dismiss them.

"You can all go home now. Thank you for your hard work!"

She made a small smile at her comrades as they passed by in front her, muttering phrases of "Good job!" and "You've worked hard!" at one another before exiting the student council room.

They were alone now.

She fixed the pile of papers in front of her and separated them into sections before turning to the guy at her right.

She sucked at the lollipop, absorbing the sweet sugary juice it produced as it melted inside her mouth and parted her lips again to swirl her tongue around it; all the while, Usui was looking intently at her.

"Hey, if you want one, you could have asked for it. I have another one in my bag you know." Misaki bent down from her chair to retrieve her bag from under the table. She rummaged the contents of it before pulling out her hand with an orange-wrapped spherical candy stuck to a stick.

"It's bothering me...the way you were staring at mine while I eat it."

She watched as Usui slowly made his way towards her. He stopped when he was standing right across her table.

"You know, Misa-chan..." A mischievous smile made its way on his lips as he stared at the candy cradled inside her mouth.

Misaki gulped; whenever he would use her nickname at Maid Latte, she was sure that he was going to spout stupidities out of his mouth right after.

"I'm not one to want something so much in my life," he tipped her chin up with his fingers and planted a light kiss on her nose, "but right now, I really want to be that lollipop."

He winked at her before making his leave.

"See you later, my cute kanojo!"

Misaki was stuck at her chair for a moment, rummaging her mind for answers as to what he meant with his statement.

She popped the lollipop out of her mouth again and looked at the red candy which shrinked in size from her previous ministrations.

A switch seemed to click in her mind and as soon as she realized what he meant, her face became as red as the lollipop she was holding.

"Idiot Usui!"


End file.
